Danganronpa : A Spot of Darkness Amid the Gentle Snow
by bluesnowkitty
Summary: After the The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind, Snow Town Institute was set up by the Future Foundation to nurture the future talents. Being Kibougamine's successor, Snow Town Institute flourished. However, among the gentle snow blanketing the institute, something waits to crash and and burn the cool world. { On indefinite Hiatus }
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

Hello! I'm bluesnowkitty and I'm proud to be announcing I'll be starting a danganronpa SYOC. Firstly, I would like to say that this is my first story. So please, don't be too harsh on me .

Secondly, I'm looking for someone to help me with this story. Please refer to my profile Bio for more details. Don't worry, you will be given full credit for this story. Lastly, I hope you enjoy my story. Also, R&R so that I may improve this story anyway I can. I will look through every review and answer all of them. Of course, I won't answer any non-question reviews but I promise I will read through the entirety of the review. Thus, lets get this show on the road!

 _Introduction..._

Perhaps it wasn't a good idea. However, no matter how I thought of it, nobody with a sane mind would refuse such an offer. I mean, would you refuse an invitation from the most prestigious academy known throughout the world as the ''100% sure success rate'' school? If you were someone who gave even the slightest thought to your future, I'm sure you would accept the invitation. Anyone who graduates from Snow Town Institute is garunteed a successful life in the future. Yet, why am I chained here like this, facing my impending doom. Never would I have anticipated experiencing such an event.

For now, let me give you a rundown of the events prior to this with what little time I have left. It has been around a decade since **The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind** passed. Its happening left an irremovable scar on mankind's long-standing history. More than half of the countries established all around the globe fell prey to the **Super Duper HighSchool Level Despair** , including world superpowers such as Russia and America. Heck, even isolated countries such as North Korea got obliterated by the despair spread around by Junko Enoshima and gang. Countries scrambled to close off all communication with the rest of the world, yet, the despair agents always seem to find a way to incite riots within the country.

It was not long after the broadcasted execution of Junko Enoshima did everything begin to simmer down. The **Future Foundation** , established by Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigi and Togami Byakuya from the 78th Class of Kibougamine, was founded and started to undertake hope recovery around the world. It was too cliché to say that ''and they saved the world'' as they were met with heavy resistance. They gathered up all the remaining alumnis who still held on to hope and fought the Super Duper HighSchool Level Despair (Lets call them Despairs) remnants tooth and nail. It is not an exaggeration to say that both sides suffered very heavy losses, but ultimately, they managed to calm the world down from its despair-induced sanity to some extent. After two years of blood-shed, most of the Despairs had perished from the world. There was still the 77th Class, who was rounded up and sent for rehabilitation, but rumors have it that it nearly failed. Well, rumors are still rumors.

Anyways, it seemed that Kibougamine was forced to close down after such a failure. Its long-standing history of being the 100% success academy was smashed anf the public condemned it to death. Soon after, Snow Town Institute (STI) was founded in place of Kibougamine. The committee was formed by the Future Foundation, and the institute was built in a remote location with the intention of shielding the world from any sort of rehappening of the previous incident. Once again, the world talents were gathered up and invited to this school for the talented. Every year, only 20 students are allowed to enter this prestigious school. Every student is interviewed and throughly researched by the scouting committee.

You may ask, how am I so familiar with the inside workings of the academy. Well, the information is published on STI's very own webpage. This became general knowledge not long after STI was founded, and such transparency essentially earned the public's trust. STI has now been successful in pumping out talents yearly for the past 12 years, with all the graduates contributing to mankind's future one way or another. Devastated countries are now being repaired internally. It cannot be helped that demolished countries remain buried, but the world is slowly but surely recovering. The world talents are also helping us back on our feet, and with advances that allow for highly efficient energy regeneration as well as artificial food production from renewable resources, Mankind's future seems secure for the next millenia. It was even predicted by the Super Duper HighSchool Level Data Analyst that with the pace we're proceeding, Mankind may see light in having an eternal future.

And so I ask, why am I in such a situation where my life is going to end. I have yet to wed a wife, have a baby, earn lots of money and live a comfortable life. I want to enjoy my springtime of my life dammit! Oh well, not that it can be helped. I'm sorry, father, mother, and successful sister of mine. I can't live up to the expectations you placed for me. I'm sorry world, I wanted to contribute to your recovery and success but it seems my life as the Super Duper HighSchool Geneticist will end here.

And so, as the quickly decending hammer of death above me gets released with a sharp *clang*, and I hear my beloved screaming from a distance, I close my eyes and...

Author's Note :

And so ends the first chapter of **Danganronpa : A spot of darkness amid the gentle snow**. I hope you enjoyed the short chapter I wrote up. This story may seem like a repeat of what many wrote, but I assure you, it won't be bland. At least, I hope so. So, like some who read my profile may know now, this is going to be an SYOC. I am going to be accepting 19 characters, but I'm reserving places for some of my friends. For now, I'll be accepting 15 characters. There will be 9 boys and 10 girls, since I'm submitting a boy :D.

Rules :

1\. No Mr. or Mrs. Perfect. I would hate to write someone who does everything like a perfectionist. Everyone has their own flaws. If you want to write someone who fails at everything, that's also prohibited. I'll reject any of these trolls.

2\. I will be rejecting forms with personalities too similar to ones I have already accepted. I don't want 19 shy idiots or 19 swearing sailors in my stories. Seriously, its not fun to write ''... hi'' '''... oh hi...'' too many times. So please, make your character personalities unique or if you want to have a tsundere, send it quick.

3\. Please please PLEASE, take time to write your character. As of now, there will be no deadline because of my upcoming national examinations. However, I will send a reply to those people whose characters I accept.

4\. To those those characters I reject, I'll provide feedback so you may improve upon your characters. Naturally, I'll only accept characters through private message from those who hold an account. Seriously, it doesn't take much time to create an account, so just do it. (To my friends who read this, you know who you are, this doesn't apply to you. But the rejecting part does. Message me for more details)

5\. Finally, no hard feelings, but those characters who get killed off will have to get killed off. This isn't some happy go lucky, and they all live happily ever after story. Heck, I got pretty heartbroken when Maizono died. So yeah, read my profile for more information

Without further ado, here's the form.

Danganronpa Bio Form :

Given Name :

Family Name :

Family statuses : _Alive, dead, siblings, family issues and whatnot._

Age : _Highschool age, 16 - 18_

Nationality : _I would prefer Japanese, since its a danganronpa story and all, but I'm open to all ideas. Just make sure the name matches up to the nationality of your character, unless there is a good reason that convinces me. It will be awkward if I have a (example) Aizawa Jun from Hawaii. So yeah, by the way, it is fine to have people whose countries were obliterated as mentioned in the story. Just make sure that they have a relevant backstory to reason their existence out._

Gender : _Male/female/both (lol)_

Sex orientation : _Yeah, just yeah._

Open to Romance? : _Banzai for ships!_

Super Duper HighSchool Level (SHSL) : _Please, make it so it has some relevance to your personality/history. I don't want a florist who just gets scouted randomly for no reason whatsoever._

Appearance : _Go wild! Okay, not too wild like mohawk and whatever. Include height and weight here._

Personality : _Take some time to think this out please, make your personality unique. Try not to leave anything out, and include examples regarding their reactions and so on. More chances of it being accepted for you, less work for me :)_

History : _Sad things, happy things, and so on. Include them here. It doesn't have to always be a sob story but please do make it somewhat interesting and relevant. Try to be realistic and not ''solo survival since 1 year old''. It has to be at least feasabl or arguably true. If you can convice me it is possible, I will accept it. Just saying, NO ALIENS._

Achievements: _You can't just be accepted into a talent institute without being known in your field._

Likes: _At least 5_

Dislikes: _Ditto_

Hobbies: _At least 2_

Chatting topics: _Something that your character can freely chat about._

Types of people they will like : _Linked to the romance portion. Also, people they will likely make friends with._

Types of people they will dislike : _People they will likely avoid on first impressions._

Sociability : _Level 1-10, 1 being a introverted and 10 being an active socialite._

Taboo topics : _Things they will try not to talk about._

Strengths: _At least 3_

Weaknesses: _Ditto_

Distinctive traits/features : _Things that make them stand out._

Reactions to despair : _Vunerability to despair, how they react when faced with it and whatnot._

Role in Trials : _Be a complete idiot, or contribute relevant information. Be free and all. Try not to deviate too far from your own character personalities though._

Role in Investigations : _Loaf around doing nothing, consistently searching for evidence, interviewing people, again, be free!_

Murderer/Victim/Mastermind: _I'll decide who survives and who doesn't._

Motives : _What might drive your character to kill_

Execution Style: _Write out a short description of how your ideal execution style pans out. You can write out the entire thing if you want. I will take into consideration of your ideas and all. I may even just copy and paste your execution if I like it. You can be as bloody and sadistic as you want here (Nana now's your chance to shine! - personaly message to a friend) so go bonkers._

Other things I missed out: _Small stuff you might want to add._

Small little roleplay to get to know you more (Situation : A Snow Town Institute scout approaches your character and introduces himself, wanting to scout you for STI)

Scout : Hi! I'm a Snow Town Institute scout and I am here to interview you.

OC :

Scout : So firstly, may I hear about your feelings towards your family?

OC:

Scout : I see I see. Secondly, may I hear about your impressions towards The Tragedy 15 years back then?

OC : 

Scout : Interesting. May I hear your thoughts about STI and how you woud feel if you were accepted into STI?

OC :

Scout : Hmm, okay. Last question, what do you think lies ahead for you. I know you have accomplished many things in your field of study, but how can you contribute to mankind's continues growth and success?

OC :

Scout : Thank you for your time. If you are accepted, you will recieve and invitation to our esteemed school.

OC :

Accepted OCs

1\. Otonashi Mina ( _SHSL : Geneticist_ )

Androgynous face, often mistaken as a girl even though he is a boy. A likeable person who is open to opinions, but... is that a tail I see?

2\. reserved

3\. reserved

4\. reserved

5\. reserved

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

18.

19.

20.

Okay, here's where I nearly stop writing. I'm very open to opinions and I am willing to hear you out if you are upset about something. So feel free to message me about literally anything you feel needs changes or whatever and I'll try my best to adapt if it is not impossible. So then, I await your dear characters. bluesnowkitty out!


	2. Chapter 2 : Prologue

Hey guys! bluesnowkitten here. So, the main purpose of this chapter is to provide some spotlight on some characters that I recieved and have approved as well as to seek more characters that I hope I can add to the cast of characters. To all who have already had their character approved by me, I welcome you to create a second character, as well as keep in mind the flaws I have pointed out so that, again, less work for both you and ,to those aspiring to send me characters, please do note that as I have national examinations coming up till the end of November, I will be unable to reply ASAP and most of the time, unless your character is exceptionally well-done, I will reply you in the form of a ''to-be-improved'' style so that I can better know your character. I'm going to be really truthful and say that I there is a high chance I will not answer you in the same day you send the message or even the day after, but I WILL get back to you, approving your character, asking for more detail or rejecting your character (which I will most likely not do unless your character downright does not fit). So, without further ado, I present you will the prologue of Danganronpa : A Spot amid the Gentle Snow.

Prologue:

''Wow... It really is like what the guidebook wrote,'' The young teen whispered to nobody in particular as he stepped off the bus. The snow blanketed the ground as far as the eye could see, and all the bus-stop most certainly was not spared. Of course. It was just a one-way trip and most of the people who alighted at this stop were Snow Town Institute (STI) students.

The said teen sported a pale yellow hair tied back in a small, thin ponytail. His bangs that would have covered his eyes were held to the left of his face with a red clip. He wore a dark purple witch's hat with a milky-white ball of fluff hanging of the tip of the hat. A pure white lab coat was worn over his grey t-shirt and a pair of pale blue sneakers and navy blue long pants completed his outlook.

STI, the academy which nurtures the world's talents after bringing them in. Only the most distinguished manage to enter the academy. Unlike other schools, STI accepts students in two batches, one at the start of the year and one at the end. It is quite an unnatural occurance but the academy's very existance was already unbelievable. With The Tragedy seared into mankind's history books, many would never give their support to another academy with the same agenda as Kibougamine, or Hope's Peak. Yet, a few years later, STI now proudly pumps out grauates who go and contribute to mankind's restoration as well as progress. With the Future Foundation's backing, STI has not had an incident similar to Kibougamine's despite being a young school.

In front of such a prestigious school stands Otonashi Mina, the small-statured boy who stands at slightly less than 5 feet. Despite being such what many think of as ''tiny'', he was indeed at a ripe age of 16. He was interviewed by an STI scout not too long ago and recieved a letter of acceptance into STI. STI only accepted students they wished to accept, and as talents mature at different paces of one's life, it was not surprising to see a high-school senior attending STI as a freshman. Naturally, this also accounted for the unnatural acceptance period for this school for the talented.

Little Mina was accepted as the Superduper HighSchool (SHSL) Geneticist. He, despite not being publicly announced, had allowed the genetic research to advance leaps and bounds. He even managed to mutate various plant species to the extreme, allowing them to grow in conditions they would have never been able to before. Mina did not understand how the Future Foundation came to know of this, but it hardly mattered to him. As long as he could have fun, he could care less even if the world burnt to the ground.

Mina hummed a cheerful tune as he skipped along the white road, which was paved but mostly covered in snow, while imagining all the fun he would have in STI. It would be the first time he ever went to school, which many would not have imagined from someone recognized as a scientific prodigy.

Suddenly, Mina felt a pair of arms reach around his neck. This movement greatly flustered Mina, as he helplessly flayed his arms and legs around like a small puppy trying to escape a bear's hug.

''How cute...'' A slighly rough voice cooed.

Mina stopped all movement and craned his neck upwards to try to sneak a look at his assailant,but his witch hat prevented him from seeing anything, and he only knew that this girl was tall as he was hugged like a soft toy and in the midst of being swung around from side to side.

''Umm... Excuse me, but would you mind putting me down?'' Mina asked in a slightly meek voice.

''Ah... Oh, of-of course. Excuse my rudeness... (She was too cute that i lost myself for a moment)'', the girl whispered at the end of her sentence while blushing and looking away.

That sentence was intended for only the speaker to hear as a sort of reproach, yet Mina was able to pick it up. The reason... Let's leave that to another time.

''Hey! I'm not a girl!'' Mina whined in protest.

''Stop lieing. With that face and body, anybody would doubt your words.'' The girl replied, seemingly unnoticed of the fact that Mina picked up on her barely audible words.

The girl in front of Mina was incredibly tall, at least from Mina's perspective. Her hair was tied in high pony tail and dyed bright pink, a stark contrast to her pale skin. Her eyes have seemed to curve into a frown, and while it would have normally have pierced the soul of whoever was their reciepient, seemed to convey curiousness regarding Mina. Despite the snowy and, of course, cold temperatures, she was dressed relatively lightly, with only a grey shawl wrapped around her neck. She wore a dark blue modern-style sailor uniform with a white necktie coupled with a knee length black skirt, over-sized blue socks and black high heels. A pair of black wire-frame glasses rested on her nose and a red armband could be seen on her left arm depicting a black shield with two swords crossed behind it. A noticeable gold locket hangs of her neck, glinting in the bright sunlight and a stark contrast to her dark clothes.

Mina had never been exposed to the outside world news for nearly all her life, so she did not know that the girl standing in front of her was Shirogane Tetsuko, the leader of the notorious sukeban gang feared by many. Hence, Mina hardly felt intimidated by the threatening aura that seemed to radiate out of Tetsuko.

''But I really am a boy!'' Mina protested, seemingly put off by Tetsuko's declaration. Tetsuko seemed to shrug it off and regained her composure after what seemed to be like an embarrassing display from before. The two, seemingly ever so slightly irritated by each other's statements, walked a fair distance apart from each other. They did not speak so much as a single word, and the silence was broken by a far cry from a boy saying ''Orokana-san! You can't strip in public!''

Both Mina and Tetsuko picked up on the cry, and while Tetsuko dashed at a quick pace that many highschool atheletes could never hope to match, Mina sighed in sympathy. The previously mentioned Orokana was actually Orokana Ittei, someone Mina had met and conversed with before. However, although Ittei seemed like an extremely sociable person that Mina enjoyed talking to, he seemed to oblivious to things around him and hardly followed rules that remained unspoken yet followed in public. Because of that, Mina had faked becoming lost and Ittei went ahead to STI in the bus that left before Mina's, which happened to be the same bus as another boy whom Mina did not know but had a distinctive green hue to his messy hair. How Tetsuko remained hidden in the bus Mina took, since it was the last bus, Mina did not know.

Once again, a pristene and cool silence covered the snow white road. The previous cry seemed to have been raised a fair distance from the road that Mina and Tetsuko had taken, so there was neither a nude Ittei running out nor another cry regarding a socially impossible behavior. Thus, Mina continued his walk alone along the snow road. He looked around his surroundings, and finally realized how impossible the scenery looked. Trees with green leaves lined themselves along the road and Mina gawked in awe while hopping along.

Finally, he saw a silhouette of girl with a height similar to his, just around 5 feet. She had curly dark brown hair, pale skin long arms and legs as well as light green eyes. She was wearing a brown overcoat and had a similarly coloured scarf wrapped around her neck. Her sneakers were nearly the same colour as the snow, and if not looked at closely she seemed to have no feet. Brown gardening gloves hung off her pocket as the short girl carressed a small flower on the ground.

Mina did not seem to know why the girl held such an interest in the flower and asked with an innocent tone ''Hello, what are you doing?''.

''Hya! Sorry, I was just admiring the flowers...'' the girl yelped in surprise and looked up at Mina. She seemed absorbed in admiring the flowers and didn't notice Mina creeping up to her and looking over her shoulder.

''My name in Mina, Otonashi Mina the SHSL Geneticist. What's yours?'' Mina asked with a innocent smile.

''Um... Mine's Ayaka Cho, and I'm the SHSL Gardener. Nice to meet you...'' Cho said while avoiding eye contact with Mina

''Aren't you going to STI? I heard the opening ceromany is going to start in 2 hours and I still can't see the school in sight.'' Mina casually said while looking towards the distance, shrouded by a pale mist.

''Oh right, but I heard the school is only another 20 minute walk from here.'' Cho replied in an almost inaudible voice. ''Plus, I don't deal well with crowds...''

''Ah.. I understand!'' Mina proclaimed happily. ''So there isn't a problem if I go with you right?''

''Eh? I guess that would work?'' Cho said uneasily.

And so, Mina grabbed Cho's small hand and skipped along the road once again, this time with a very uneasy companion. This usually marks the start of a happy highschool friendship, where both friends will live through a very fufilling highschool life. Yet, unknown to any of the 20 students of the 26th batch of STI students which came in at the start of June, there was a tiny spot of darkness amid the sparkling white hope slowly growing and budding. Their highschool life was about to take a turn for the worst, and not all would be able to graduate...

Author's Notes:

Hello, this is bluesnowkitty! Thank you for reading the prologue of Danganronpa : A Spot of Darkness Amid the Gentle Snow. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Besides seeking for characters for the cast, I would also be officially announcing that this story will be on hold until the end of November. This is because I have national examinations coming up in 3 days and for now, I can't spare any effort on this fanfiction. I sincerely apologize to all the dear readers but I promise that a new chapter will be up by latest the first week of November. By then, it will be difficult to say how often I'll update but it will likely be every weekend. Thats all for now folks, please R&R and I thank you for your support.

-bluesnowkitty


End file.
